


Sein einziger Wunsch

by Queen_of_the_kingdom_in_my_head



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Giving Up, Hurt Jack, Jack Feels, Jack Needs a Hug, no happy ending, not alone at the end
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_kingdom_in_my_head/pseuds/Queen_of_the_kingdom_in_my_head
Summary: Pitch konfrontiert Jack nach Ostern, aber es läuft nicht so ab, wie er es erwartet hatte. Jack hat genug, und alles was Pitch tun kann, ist zu beobachten und zuhören.**Deutsche Übersetzung**





	Sein einziger Wunsch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His One Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776434) by [rachel_merritt21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_merritt21/pseuds/rachel_merritt21). 



> Ernsthaft? Ich habe geheult als ich die Story zum ersten Mal gelesen habe. Dann beim Übersetzen. Und dann nochmal als ich die Story mir zur Korrektur laut vorgelesen habe. Ich finde das toll \^_^/

Jack rannte auf die Klippe zu, bereit, die Box mit den Zähnen ins Arktische Meer zu werfen. Näher und näher, nur um rutschend zum Stehen zu kommen und den Arm zu senken. Er schaute auf die kleine Box, die ihm so viel Ärger eingebracht hatte. Nein, nicht die Box, die Box hatte ihm nichts getan. Er war es, immer, es war Jack Frost der unvorstellbare Probleme verursachte, ob er es wollte oder nicht.

Alles seine Schuld.

Sandy, Baby Tooth, Ostern, und dann Bunny. Alles. Es war alles seine Schuld.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass so etwas passieren wird.“ Die Stimme war hinter ihm, aber er drehte sich nicht um. Er wusste wer es war. Angst war immer sein Begleiter gewesen. Bei allem was er tat war sie da. Gerade außerhalb seines Sichtfeldes und seine Handlungen beeinflussend. Seine Angst nie gesehen zu werden hatte ihn dazu gebracht Muster in den Frost zu zeichnen, die nicht existieren sollten. Seine Angst alleine zu sein ließ ihn größer und größer werdende Schneeballschlachten organisieren, in der Hoffnung, dass eines der Kinder bemerken würde, dass noch jemand unter ihnen war. Seine Angst nicht wirklich zu existieren veranlasste ihn dazu, auf andere Geister zuzugehen. Geister, welche ihn nicht mochten und ihn dies mit harten Worten, Fäusten, oder selbst Magie wissen ließen und davon jagten…so wie es die Hüter getan hatten.

Flüchtig fragte er sich, wie er nie diese konstante Angst hatte bemerken können, aber er ließ von diesem Gedanken ab. Selbst Angst, so sehr sie auch ein Teil seiner Existenz war, wollte ihm nicht zu nahe sein. Zu ihm sprechen. Ihm Trost spenden. Sie wollte ihn nur benutzen und anschließend verlassen. Wie die Hüter. Wie die Kinder, welche sich an dem Winterwunderland erfreuten, welches er für sei gestaltet hatte, nur um wieder hinein zu gehen und die Tage zu zählen, wenn Sommer ihn wieder hinfort scheuchte. Wie der Mond, der ihn gemacht und im Stich gelassen hatte, bis er Nutzen für einen einsamen Wintergeist hatte.

„Sie haben niemals wirklich an dich geglaubt“, fuhr Pitch mit seiner einstudierten Rede fort. Er wollte Jacks Angst benutzen um zu seinem Ziel zu kommen. „Ich wollte dir dies nur zeigen. Aber ich verstehe.“

Nein, tat er nicht. „Nein, tust du nicht.“ Die Worte waren nur ein Flüstern, aber in der Stille des Südpols hätte er ebenso gut schreien können. Jack hielt sein Schäferstab vor sich und sah auf eins der wenigen Dinge, auf die in seiner einsamen Existenz immer Verlass gewesen war. Er stieß das Ende des Stabs in den Boden, sodass er von selbst stand und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Wenn du es tätest, würdest du nicht so sehr versuchen die Kinder dazu zu bringen wieder an dich zu glauben. Du würdest den Hütern nicht beweisen wollten dass du existierst, und dass du das Recht hast zu existieren.“ Jack sah die Box an, die seine Zähne beinhaltete, warf sie zu seinem Stab und trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

„Wenn du wirklich verstehen würdest, wenn wir wirklich so ähnlich wären…du hättest längst aufgegeben.“ Langsam ließ sich Jack im Schnee auf die Knie sinken. „Aber du hast nicht aufgegeben, Pitch. Du versuchst und planst weiterhin, und jetzt, jetzt bist du dabei alles zu bekommen was du wolltest.“ Jack lachte sanft. „Ehrlich gesagt, bewundere ich das an dir. Egal, wie tief sie dich gezwungen haben, du kommst zurück und machst weiter. Angst kann wirklich furchteinflößend sein mit dieser Beharrlichkeit, nicht?“

„Jack?“ Dies…war nicht was Pitch erwartet hatte, als er dem Wintergeist gefolgt war. Schmerz, Wut, Verbitterung, ja. Das hatte er erwartet, hatte damit gerechnet, wirklich. Leute waren viel einfacher zu beeinflussen, wenn sie von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt waren. Und Jack war in genau der richtigen Situation, um für seinen Weg zu denken empfänglich zu sein. Aber Respekt und Bewunderung? Niemand respektierte was Angst tun konnte, besonders nicht das sorgenfreie, spaßliebende ewige Kind des Winters. Das war nichts, was man von Jack erwartete. Und an der Art wie Jack sprach, mit Resignation, war ehrlich gesagt etwas Beunruhigendes. Es war nicht richtig. Die Idee war genauso fremd wie warmer Schnee, und genauso unangenehm zu bezeugen.

Jack lachte erneut und starrte an seinem Stab vorbei auf den unendlichen Ozean vor ihm. Dieser Platz war gut genug. „Du bist so viel stärker als ich. Du lässt dich einfach nicht aufhalten. Wie dieses nervige rosa Kaninchen. Aber ich, ich bin fertig. Ich…ich kann einfach nicht mehr.“ Jack schlang seine Arme um sich in einer traurigen Imitation einer Umarmung. „300 Jahre mögen für dich oder die Anderen nicht so viel erscheinen, aber das ist mein ganzes Leben und ich habe es alleine verbracht. Und ich habe endlich verstanden, dass ich, egal was ich tue, immer alleine sein werde.“

Als er dies sagte, ließ Jack sich seitwärts in den Schnee fallen. Er zog die Beine so nahe an sich heran wie es ging, mit den Armen immer noch um sich selbst geschlungen. Pitch bewegte sich endlich, kam Jack näher bis er vor dem Jungen stand. Aber Jack nahm ihn immer noch nicht wahr, er starrte in die weite See.

Dann bemerkte Pitch auch, dass das blasse Kind anfing, sich dem Schnee um sich herum anzupassen. Sogar seine Kleidung wurde Schneeweiß. Jack mag etwas gescherzt haben, als er Pitchs Alter erwähnte, aber Fakt war, dass Pitch tatsächlich alt war. Und das Ende von vielen Geistern in seinem langen Leben gesehen hat. Manche durch seine eigenen Hände, und manche, wie Jack, durchs Aufgeben. Sie werden eins mit dem, was immer sie repräsentierten und verloren jegliche Identität die sie einst besaßen. Jack würde ein Haufen Schnee werden, um von dem Wind aufgewirbelt und mit der Zeit vergessen zu werden. So wie viele vor ihm und viele nach ihm.

Es war merkwürdig, als, anstatt weiterhin zu verblassen, er transparent wurde. Kein Schnee also, vielleicht Eis? Es wäre näher an dem Frost, der sein Namensvetter war.

„Bitte“ Die Stimme schreckte Pitch auf, so versunken war er in die Tragödie, die gerade mit dem kleinen Wintergeist vor ihm geschah, dass er nicht bemerkte wie Jack ihn ansah. Seine Augen waren klar wie Eis, so wie der Rest von ihm, sie hatten den Anschein blind zu sein und Pitch war es beinahe unmöglich zu bestimmen, wo genau Jack hinsah. Aber Pitch wusste, dass Jack ihn gerade heraus ansah. Mehr ein Gefühl als Jacks Augen zu studieren. „Bitte, wirst du ein paar Minuten bei mir bleiben? Ich…ich habe Angst.“

Nun, Pitch war ein kaltherziger Bastard. Immer schon gewesen, von Beginn seiner Existenz an. Wird es immer sein, bis er nicht mehr ist. „Das solltest du auch sein“, sagte er zu dem verblassenden Winterkind. „Ich bin ja auch hier. Jeder sollte Angst haben, wenn ich in der Nähe bin.“ Aber selbst er konnte jemanden Trost anbieten, in dem er sich selbst wieder erkannte.

Jack brachte bei dem ärmlichen Versuch eines Witzes ein schwaches Lachen zustande. Pitch war nicht so übel, nicht wirklich. Trotzdem konnte Jack Pitchs Methode, mit der er versuchte, Glauben zu bekommen, nicht gutheißen. Jack konnte Pitch dafür bewundern wie weit er gehen würde, aber das hieß nicht, dass er es unterstützte. Nicht, dass das, was er dachte noch von Bedeutung war. Bald hatte er es geschafft.

Jack sah wieder zu der See. Sein Körper bestand beinahe nur noch aus solidem Eis, er bewegte sich nur noch durch die wenige Magie die Jack noch besaß. „Es ist fast lustig, weißt du? Ich war alleine, als ich erschaffen wurde, ich war für 300 Jahre alleine, aber jetzt wenn ich sterbe – oder war auch immer mit mir passiert – bin ich nicht mehr alleine. Findest du das nicht komisch, Pitch? Ich habe endlich bekommen, was ich immer wollte.“ Ein trauriges Lächeln zierte Jacks Gesicht als eine Träne über seine Nase und zu dem Schnee unter ihm kroch. Sie gefror bevor sie den Schnee berührte und hinterließ eine kristalline Spur für alle, die auf ihn stoßen würden.

„Ja, ich nehme an es ist ein bisschen lustig wenn man darüber nachdenkt.“ Pitch sah das Kind beinahe mit Mitleid an. Der Mond hatte mit diesem Kind wirklich den Vogel abgeschossen. Er stand still während Jacks Magie schwächer und schwächer wurde, bis sie nicht mehr war. Pitch betrachtete die Eisskulptur, die einst der Geist Jack Frost war und seufzte. Augen geschlossen, Gesicht dem Ozean zugewendet, ein einzelner gefrorener Pfad, an dessen Ende die für immer gefrorene Träne auf der Seite seines Gesichts. Es war ein herzzerreißender Anblick für die, die ein Herz hatten.

Pitch sah auf den Ozean hinaus der Jack in seinen letzten Momenten so fasziniert hatte. Seine Gedanken fanden langsam wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Er hatte immer noch sicher zu gehen, dass all Lichter erloschen. Er war dem Sieg so nahe, konnte ihn aber immer noch nicht fassen. Wenigstens noch nicht, aber bald.

Als er sich umdrehte hörte er ein winziges Geräusch und er erinnerte sich an seinen Notfallplan wenn Jack sich ihm nicht anschließen würde. Er brauchte die kleine Zahnfee nicht mehr. Der einzige Grund für den er sie mitgebracht hatte, war, Jack mit ihr zu ködern oder zu bestechen. Er nahm an, dass er sie jetzt auch einfach vernichten konnte. Sie hatte keinen Nutzen mehr für ihn und somit hatte er auch keinen Grund, sie weiterhin mit sich herum zu tragen. Vielleicht konnte er sie gegen Tooth benutzen, aber er hatte etliche andere, die er dafür nehmen konnte.

Nein, diese Kleine war wichtig für Jack. Als ein letztes Zeichen von Respekt für den jungen Wintergeist, würde Pitch der kleinen Fee eine Wahl lassen. Er zog die zitternde Zahnfee aus seiner Tasche, hielt sie auf seiner Handfläche und mit der anderen Hand zeigte er auf die eisigen Überreste des Wintergeistes den sie so lieb gewonnen hatte. „Jack ist letztendlich seinem Mangel an Glauben unterlegen.“ Die kleine Fee starrte und ließ ein leises Jammern hören als sie ihren Freund und Beschützer so sah. „Ich habe keinen Nutzen für dich, aber du hast die Wahl, wie du sterben wirst.“ Sie drehte sich rasch um und sah hinauf in Pitchs leere Augen.

„Ich kann dich jetzt töten und das war´s. Oder…du kannst hier bei Jack bleiben und langsam zu Tode kommen durch die Kälte und den Mangel an Glauben. Ein Weg wäre schnell und der andere langsam. Für welchen entscheidest du dich, kleine Fee?“

Baby Tooth starrte den Albtraumkönig an und konnte nicht ganz begreifen _warum_ ihr eine Wahl gelassen wurde. Dann drehte sie sich herum und starrte zu Jack. Er sah so alleine aus in dem Schnee. Wer würde dafür sorgen, dass niemand kam und ihn zerstörte? Wer würde sicher gehen, dass der Schnee ihn nicht von der Welt tilgte? Er war nicht mehr da, das konnte sie sehen, aber sie würde dafür sorgen, dass er nicht vergessen wurde. Sie wird diejenige sein, die, so lange sie existiert, ihn in Erinnerung behalten wird. Sie war eine Zahnfee, und auch wenn sie nur ein kleiner Teil des großen Ganzen war, sie war, in ihrem Inneren, eine Hüterin. Sie würde so lange über Jack wachen wie er ihr möglich ist.

Sie drehte sich wieder zur Pitch um und zeigte zu Jacks Stab. Er nickte kurz und trat um Jack herum, um sie auf der Krümmung des Stabes abzusetzen von wo aus sie auf Jack aufpassen konnte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er, wenn er bei Bewusstsein wäre, deine Wahl über ihn zu wachen bevor du ihm folgst, wertschätzen würde.“ Baby Tooth sah zu Pitch und verbeugte sich kurz, bevor sie sich hinsetzte um zu erfrieren während sie aus Jack aufpasste.

Pitch nickte ihr erneut zu, bevor er mit den Schatten verschmolz. Immerhin hatte er noch ein paar Hüter, die er loswerden musste. Jedoch, nachdem er gewonnen hat wird er vielleicht zurückkommen um ab und zu bei Jack zu sitzen. Es war, wie Jack gesagt hatte. Nun, dass Jack nicht mehr war, bekam er endlich seinen einzigen Wunsch erfüllt und war nicht mehr alleine.

**Author's Note:**

> Und ich finde es etwas irritierend, dass mein Word-Programm das Wort "Albtraumkönig" kennt, mit "Zahnfee" aber nichts anzufangen weiß...


End file.
